Zenryoku vs Eddy-Kun
The Ninja Zenryoku Travels through the trees in pursuit of his target Eddy-Kun a fellow member of the Uchiha Clan. The two had a dispute which Eddy decided that the only way to settle the score would be via battle. Eddy runs through the woods constantly aware of Zenryoku following behind. Eddy makes it out of the tree line with his Sharingan already activated and he then turns his head behind him as Zenryoku jumps out the trees behind him. Zenryoku immediately attacks Eddy with a barrage of blazing shuriken Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson and then as the assend on Eddy they suddenly multiply into 1000 blazing shuriken on fire that converge on a wide scale creating a wall of shuriken on fire. Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique As the wall comes at Eddy he turns around and releases a large compressed ball of crushing wind from his mouth Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere which then collides with the wall of blazing shuriken and blasting through them and continues towards Zenryoku who with ease uses the Earth Release Technique to create a pillar of rock to rise from the ground beneath him and using the lif from its rise flipping over constantly vigiliant on remaining contact with Eddy and he prepares himself by activating the Mangekyo sharingan and landing on his feat. Eddy whilst Zenryoku dodges the wind technique activates his Blood Release: Massive Blood Overflow which Focuses an enormous amount of chakra within the blood cells and increasing the blood cell division, blood would start to overflow throughout Eddys body allowing him to attain enhanced speed. Zenryoku then as he lands responds with the Earth Release: Uprooting Dragon Veins Technique which forcibly causes underwater networks of rives encased in rock to rise up around Eddy kun and surrounding him where further agumented with the Water Release: Raging Wild River Technique which then causes the water within the veins to burst outwards towards Eddy sending water and rock debris to inflict damage. Eddy escapes the combination of techniques by merely turning his body into water with the Water Replacement substituting his body into water and avoiding harm. Immediately after dodging the combo he then uses the Blood Release: Blood Mist. A technique that releases blood from his mouth that creates a mist which then obsures Zenryokus vision of Eddy in an attept to hide. Seing the blood spread over the area Zenryoku reacts by freezing the blood through the use of his unique element Liquid Nitrogen Release and releasing from his mouth a breathe of liquid nitrogen Liquid Nitrogen Release: Breathe of the Black Turtle. Which begins to freeze the mist and start to reveal Eddys postion when he then counters with his Blood Release: Bloody Acid which manipulates the remaining blood mist to begin dissolving the liquid nitrogen and as Eddy is kept busy by the Liquid Nitrogen Technique Zenryoku performs the Shadow Clone Technique which creates four copies three in a arrow head formation infront of the Zenryoku and one behind him. Eddy then attepts to place a Genjutsu on Zenryoku Illusiton Technique Limbless Foe Skill which causes the opponent to see a disscolortation of the skin and even going as far as seing their limbs fall off and tricking the target into not relying on them. However this plan is abruptly rendered useless as a shadow clone Subtitutes with Zenryoku and themselves getting caught in the genjutsu itself leaving Zenryoku open to attack Eddy in surpise with the Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball and dealing a direct attack which causes some substantual damage to Eddy and knocking him out. Zenryoku then dispels the Shadow clones and then dissappears in a cloud of feathers leaving Eddy motionless on the battlefield. Trivia *The resulting battle was not properly finished due to problacations with Eddy-Kun and his blood release elenent. Zenryoku vs Eddy Kun resulting in the fabrication of ending the battle dialogue with the Fire Release Great Blaze Ball Knocking out Eddy-Kun. Category:Battle Dialogue